New Life  Same Fate
by CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS
Summary: Deidara and Sasori manage to escape Akatsuki and kill the remaining members, using different identities, they relocate to Konoha, hoping to start over. But if suspicions arouse...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Everybody! This is Evil here with a little fic that I write mostly whan I get bored at school, I havn't completely written it so please give me ideas for this story, I'm okay with shounenai even though I wasn't planning on it, but I already know how it's going to end ok? please read and review. flames welcome.this is going to be written as a run-on paragraph 'cuz i write it as it comes to me. But hey, I'm just a poor little pre-teen authoress trying to prove that i have some talent...

Evil does not own Naruto, no matter how much she wants to...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Life -Prologue**

Two cloaked foigures ran vigorously through the inky black of night, the full moon illuminating the blood red clouds of their cloaks, Eerie screeches filled the air as black ravens dove and attacked. Without turning back, the taller of the figures threw tiny spiders that clamped onto the birds " Katsu!" The shout echoed across the deserted landscape; The ravens exploded in a flurry of black feathers and blood. Vines lashed up from the ground, threatening to ensnare the duo " Shit! They've caught up!"The small figure cursed as he slid open a panel in his chest and activated it, sending poison-laced shuriken flying out into the carnivorous growth, the poison dissolving the plants. " Deidara, get us out of here!" Nodding hurriedly the second figure stuck his hand into a bag strapped to his waist, withdrawing a large mass of white clay, wich was swallowed by a handmouth. " Buy me some time Danna!" He yalled as the mouth spit the clay out and the man set to molding it. The smaller quickly unfurled a scroll and ran his thumb down it, unlocking a puppet with hollow black eyes and a mane of black hair, using the puppet he easily dispatched the remaining plants. The feat was short-lived, however, as a mass of water flooded the area surrounding the duo. The taller quickly dropped his clay sculpture, a tiny bird, onto a rock above the dangerously rising water level. The bird expanded, becoming large enough to easily carry four full-grown men on its' back. The wnd blew the man's hat off as he leapt onto the bird, revealing waist-length straw blonde hair " Sasori no Danna, jump on!" The other man dismissed his puppet and jumped onto the sculptures' back as it took off, sighing from exhaustion, he removed his hat. The night breeze rustling his discheveled maroon hair " perfect timing Deidara." The blonde shrugged " I try. Hang on a sec." Raising his hand to reveal a relatively small sculpture, like a bird with a face from that picture '_ the scream _' with it's wings crossed over itself. " You're sereously not gonna-" " Yes I am! It's time they pay!" Tossing the bomb overboard it grew to an incredible size as it fell towards the Earth, where eight shadowy silhouettes stood, controlling the onslaught.

The bird flapped it's wings and flew upward as the bomb exploded, obliterating everything. Deidara smiled as he watched the explosion, the light reflecting off his scratched face " Art..." He grinned " Is a Bang!" Sasori smirked " For once, I agree with you."

The bird settled down in a secluded part of a forest, the two men clambered off. Sasori took one step before a ' _Squelch_ ' was heard, and his knees buckled, sending him to the ground " Ugh. Must've gotten water in my joints." He grumbled as he took a screwdriver out of his weapons pouch and dissassembled his leg. Deidara on the other hand, tore off his Akatsuki cloak and cast it to the ground. Looking up, he smiled widely " Their Chakra's gone! We did it, they're dead, and we're finally free!" He exclaimed, falling back into the grass, his arms spread wide, still grinning like an idiot. Sasori grinned half-heartedly " Yeah. Did you have to use your 'Specialty' though?" " I just wanted my payback." " Well, you can't sat you didn't get it." " Hehehe, I'm gonna make a fire." Sitting up suddenly he grabbed a few dead branches and dried grass, laying then in a pile, Deidara made a tiny bomb, no bigger than an ant, and tossed it in " katsu." He murmured. The set-up combusted quickly as they sat staring at the flames. The firelight cast shadows on them, flickering and dancing across their pale faces. Grabbing their cloaks and hats they cast them into the fire, the flames engulfed them, sending sparks of ash flying up in the smoke. Taking off his ring, Deidara smirked " To freedom." he said simply, before tossing it in. Sasori followed suit " To a new life." He sent his ring into the blaze.

end prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? then review. You don't like? then give constructive criticizim. You know you want to, thats what the little blueish button is for. please.


	2. normal lives

Thank you all who reviewed!!! I'm back with chapter 1 and I'd also like to apologize to those of you who found the last chappie difficult to read, looking back on it I found the run-on paragraphs a bitch to read, too. Gomen Nasai. Also very sowwie 4 the slow update. I've been grounded. T.T

**I would like to ask the reviewers to tell me if they want this fanfic to be a yaoi or just friendship.**

You choose:

A) Yaoi

or

B) Friends

disclaimer: Evil does not own naruto or anythind related to it except for a gaara plushie, a suna headband, an akatsuki cloak and hat, manga volumes 4 and 19 and a french volume 29...and 50 shonen jumps and a dozen posters and collector cards :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Life- Chapter 1- A Normal Life

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Danna! I'm back, un!" Deidara announced, walking through the front door. Sasori looked up briefly before returning his attention to the puppet he was currently working on.

The duo has recently taken residence in Konoha, using aliases, of course. Deidara was publicly known as ' Hikari ' and Sasori was ' Shu ', They were currently posing as siblings. Sasori being Deidara's older brother.

Although they had only been in Konoha for a couple weeks, they new the layout of the village fairly well and they didn't have much trouble getting settled, thankfully the news about Akatsuki hadn't reached the Hokage yet, so they weren't on the lookout for any missing-nin.

Deidara walked over to Sasori and peered over his shoulder.

" Your spare body? What are you fixing?" He asked.Sasori frowned.

" It has a shitload of broken joints, plus Kisame and his damn 'Bakusuishoha' fucking rusted all the hinges. And I'm coating all my weapons with a new poison." He said in his deep baritone as he boredly threw a chisel at the wall, sucessfully getting it lodged in the wood. He suddenly stood and walked toward the door.

" I'm going to buy more paint." he drawled. Deidara perked up.

" Oh! Oh! Can you get me some more sculpting clay, I need to make some more 'Kibaku Nendo', I'm almost out!" He exclaimed. Sasori sighed at the blonde's childish demeanor.

" Whatever." He walked out the door and headed toward Konoha's shopping district.

As soon as he was out of sight Deidara giggled evilly as he took out a permanent marker. " This should kill some time." He grinned as he began to doodle all over the puppets' face, oh he couldn't wait to see Sasori's face when he saw... well... Sasori's face.

Sasori dragged his feet as he walked to the shopping district, oh how he hated that place. It was always crowded with overexcited people who have no clue what art is. Sticking his hands in his pockets he headed to a shop that sold all sorts of art supplies. The perfect place for the two artists', and they were well aquainted with the shopkeeper as they came there frequently to purchase whatever they needed for their artwork.

" Konbanwa, Shu-san" The shopkeep greeted Sasori using what he believed to be his name.

" Koiji-san." Sasori returned as he headed to the back of the shop. Where all the oil-based paints were kept. He prefered oil-based to acrylic because he could substitute and mix his poison with the oil, making even a touch lethal.

Selecting a few choice colours Sasori also grabbed a pile of white scuplting clay for Deidara. Paying quickly he walked swiftly out onto the street, accidentally running into a passing ninja.

" Oof!" He grunted as he fell on his ass, glaring up at the ninja with such intensity that it could kill a small rodent. Or Deidara.

" Oops, sorry about that-tebayo." The ninja was an obnoxious-looking blondie wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. And whisker marks. The blondie grinned sheepishly as he helped the redhead to his feet.

" No problem." Sasori shrugged.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto! what's your name-ttebayo?"

" Minamoto Shu..."

" Cool! See ya!" The over-energetic teen zoomed away

'_ What a strange Jinchuuriki...'_ Sasori thought.

----------- :D ----------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming the door shut when he returned Sasori found Deidara in front of the TV, He threw the bag of clay at the blonde.

" There, now go shove that up your handmouth and leave me alone." He warned as he set back on working on his puppet. He stopped short when he noticed the puppets, face, totoally covered in graffiti and doodles. Even the dull grey eyes were coloured over. The whole thing practically screamed ' Deidara was here'. Growling in anger he marched up to the offender.

" WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO TO MY PUPPET?!?!" He practically screamed in the blonde's ear, Deidara mumbled inaudible curses under his breath as he covered his ear.

" Jesus Christ, Sasori no Danna! I was just trying to entertain myself! un!" Deidara whined. Veins popped in Sasori's forehead.

" Entertain yourself!?! Entertain!?! Do you have any fucking idea how long it will take me to make a new head?!? And that's my only spare body dammit! Maybe I should shove clay down your goddamn chestmouth and watch you blow yourself to the seventh circle of hell _Because I wanted to entertain myself_!!!" He yelled and punched to wall in frustration. Or rather, punched_ through_ the wall, leaving a nice-sized hole in the wall outlooking the street

' _Shit.'_ They thought in unision. No one knew they were ninja, as far as the Hidden Leaf was concerned, They were just two normal people. And normal people don't punch holes in a 5- ince thick wall.

" Agh! Damnit!" Sasori screamed at his own stupidity. Many of the civilians outside stopped and looked to the source of all the commotion.

Deidara sweatdropped and Sasori mentally slapped himself, If the Hokage didn't hear about this, then she's older tan he thought, but if she did... Ten they were probably screwed, and the _last_ thing they needed was the Hokage getting suspicious. He rubbud his forehead. This was going to be a major headache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOSH! T3h second chappie ish Finito!!!

Evil will try to be a good authoress and update fast, if she doesn't she will slap herself slapeth " BAD EVIL-NEJI! BAD GIRL! LIE DOWN! GOOD PUPPY!!!"

cough that was random.

anyway...

Reviews make me update faster... they are like drugs... O.O .stoned.


	3. uhhhchapter 3?

NEW LIFE- CHAPTER 2

If there was a Kami-sama, then he obviously didn't hear the two missing-nin's prayers because, as luck would have it, the Hokage _did_ find out about Sasori's little ' wall incident,' and the two were summoned to her office. Lucky them.

They trudged slowly into the Hokage's office, wearing false expressions of concern on their faces as they sat down in the provided chairs. Tsunade cast them a skeptic look.

"Shu and Hikari Minamoto, correct?" She asked.

" Hai, Hokage-Sama." Came their silmontanious reply.

Tsunade continued sternly," I am to understand thet neither of you are qualified as shinobi, yet you managed to punch through a solid wall, correct?"

This time it was Deidara that spoke up, " Well you see ma'am, Brother and I never went to a Ninja Academy, so we don't have any chakra control, Niisan lost his temper and he accidentally punched through the wall." He seemed very pleased with himself for this explanation, though Tsunade seemed unconvinced.

" Ordinary people shouldn't even be able to acess their chakra." She stated. Deidara struggled. He was at a loss for this, he shot a wary look at Sasori, who spoke.

" Our parents were high-class ANBU in Amegakure, and they taught us from a young age, but they were killed in action , slaughtered along with their squad. I was only 6, Hikari was 2, we lost everything and anded up getting sent to another family."

" And they were not shinobi?"

" No."

Tsunade seemed to be in contemplation for a moment until she finally spoke, " Well, we certainly do not want the incident repeating itself, so I'm giving you a choice, Shu, either you find a mentor and learn to properly control your chakra, or I give you chakra supressors. Your choice."

Sasori thought for a moment. It would be difficult to hide his already immense chakra while pretending not to know anything, yet on the other end, chakra supressers would bind his chakra, wich he didn't really need right now, and prevent him from doing much damage if he lost it again.

" I'll take the supressers." He decided. Tsunade nodded as she drew three objects from within her desk. Two chakra supressers and... a bottle of sake.

" Hold out your wrists."

Sasori obliged, and Tsunade slipped the supressers over his hands and they clamped onto his wrists.

" Now remember," Tsunade said, " The supressers can only be removed by someone other than the wearer. Hikari-san?"

Deidara looked up " Yes ma'am?"

" If you need to remove the supressers for any reason, the seal formula is ' Mi, Tori, Hitsuji, Saru, Tora' and then ' Kai' (1) . Understood?"

Deidara nodded " Hai Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade took a long swig of sake, almost emptying the entire bottle.

" Dismissed" She slurred as she downed the rest of the bottle and took out a second one. The duo sweatdropped. How the Hidden Leaf could be such a powerful village while being led by that alchoholic woman they would never know.

--------

As soon as they got back to their house, hell broke loose and Deidara was immedeatly in Sasori's face, teasing him relentlessly.

" Ha! Sasori no Danna needs chakrs supressers!" He sang as he jumped around the room. Sasori lied down on the couch and flung a pillow at the noisy blonde. The offensive pillow smacked Deidara square in the face, and Sasori threw it with enough force to knock the bomber onto his ass. Seemingly apalled, Deidara grabbed a butter knife and began to repeatedly stab the poor pillow.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. " What the hell are you doing?"

Deidara stopped suddenly, " It hit me, un!" Before returning to killing the defenseless pillow.

" Oookay... It's your time of month..." Sasori muttered. Deidara's jaw dropped and he looked up at the living puppet, aghast.

" What!? Fuck no!"

" You sure about that?"

" uhh, yeah, un!"

" Whatever." Sasori closed his eyes and tried to sleep while Deidara glared a hole through his forehead. This called for REVENGE! No one implied that he was feminine and gets away with it!

Grinning wolfishly Deidara strode into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some sleeping pills. He poured half the bottle of pills into the water and watched them dissolve, he then sat the water on the coffee table in front of Sasori. Seeing that everything was set, he reached a hand into his bag and pulled it out with an airhorn in his palmmouth. Smiling widely he pressed the button right next to Sasori's ear, who jolted awake with a yell of: " Holy Shit!"

Deidara quickly hid behind the couch.

Now that he was officially deaf in one ear, Sasori turned his attention to the glass of (drugged) water. He glared at it for a few minutes before his curiosity won out and he drank it. Deidara snickered as the puppet passed out and he pulled out a jar of permanent hot pink hair dye and makeup.

_Now_ let's see who's feminine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUAHAHAHA! Sasori's not very smart is he?**

**the next chapter is funny, with a touch of OOCness, but not much.**

**plus I'll probably combine the next two chapters, as they are fairly short.**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	4. woohoo double chappie!

**So terribly sorry for the slow update, but I've been grounded :(**

**also, about the poll in chapter 1, it appears that Yaoi is tied with Just Friends, and there have been a few for shounenai,too.**

**Disclaimer: Evil-Neji does not own Naruto...yet.**

**And now, Chapters 3 4! Warnings: Mature language and a bit of OOCness, just to add humour.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" What the fuck!?!"

The enraged yell rang throughout Konoha. Teenagers gasped and mothers covered their children's ears, and, of course, Sasori rampaged angrily through the house with his machete claws open, searching for Deidara so that he could personally rip out his larynx.

" Deidara! Get your sorry ass out here right now!" He growled.

" Pfft! Never,un." Came a muffled reply.

Shaking his head slightly at Deidara's stupidity, Sasori followed the sound to one of the top cabinets above the sink. Smirking evilly he filled the sink with water before ripping open the door to the cabinet.

" Oi!"

" Holy Shit, un!" Deidara exclaimed, falling out of the cabinet and into the water-filled sink." Goddamnit Sasori no Danna! You know that cold water ruins my hair!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

Deidara stared almost solemnly at him for a few minutes, before he burst out in laughter." Oh my god you look halarious,un!" He breathed out inbetween spasms of laughter.

Sasori glared, mainly because Deidara had managed to drug him and give him a 'makeover', he currently had florescent pink hair and way too much eyeliner. In the back of his head he thought that Deidara wore a lot of eyeliner for a guy, so at least he wasn't the only one who looked like a homo.

" What the hell did you do to my hair?" Sasori demanded, folding his arms over his chest

" What, that? Permanent dye, un. That's for calling me feminine, un."

" And the eyeliner?"

" Spur of the moment I guess, un. I dont think it looks that bad..."

" That's only because you wear it daily!"

" What,un?!"

" Please, you think it isn't obvious? you look like a teenage goth."

" no I don't!"

" you want a bet, brat?"

"...now who's pmsing?" Deidara muttered to himself.

An anger vein appeared on Sasori's head but he shook it off, deciding that the argument was going nowhere. Deidara finally realized that he was sitting in water and jumped out of the sink. Feeling stubborn, He shook his head like a dog, spraying water all over Sasori.

" Don't push your luck." Sasori warned as he scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on his face in an attempt to wash off the eyeliner, but only succeeded in making it run down his face.

" oh yeah, and _I'm_ goth, un?" Deidara cracked, and got water thrown at his face in return, making _his_ eyeliner run.

" Burn."

" Shutup, Danna, un."

" Is that the best comeback you can think of?"

" ...No!"

" Sure."

" . "

" ..."

" What,un?"

" Are you a transvestite?"

" What the HELL, un!?"

" I'm just asking."

" No! I was born male, and that's not about to change, un!"

"..."

"..."

" Why are we arguing?" Sasori asked.

" I think it was because you were pissed about the fact that I permanently dyed your hair after I drugged you so you went on a mad rampage so you could rip out my larynx for revenge, un."

" Right then." Sasori muttered as he turned and walked down the hall and into another room. Deidara wiped the eyeliner off his face and sat back on the couch.

" Well ,that was akward,un." He stared boredly out the window at the sky. A few odd clouds floated aimlessly while birds flitted inbetween them.

Deidara sighed. It was just so boring being bound by the laws of a village. Sure, he could make his sculptures, but that was hardly art. Art is all in the explosion, that one fleeting moment when all your ambition and all that you work for come together and light up the sky in one big bang! Deidara grinned at the thought. He also loved the flying, just being in the sky, above everything else. No material enemy can get to you, while the wind is blowing in your face like an unseen opponent, trying to get you to freefall to the ground miles below. It was thrilling. deidara's smile grew intil it stretched from ear to ear. It wouldn't hust to fly just one more, would it?

**End chapter 3 **

**( wow. That was hella random**...)

**Start chapter 4**

Deidara stood in a deserted clearing atop the Hokage Faces, out of sight from unwanted eyes. Wordlessly he drew a lump of his Kibaku Nendo from his pocket, feeding it into his handmouth.

" This is gonna be awesome,un!" He breathed as he deftly ran his fingers throught the chakra-infused clay, sifting through and molding it.

The artist smiled at his work. A swallow. The perfect type of bird for swift arial tricks and maneuvers. He brought his fingers up to form a sign, and with a puff of smoke the scuplture was large enough to ride. Deidara eagerly leapt onto it's back, anxious to take to the skies.

The bird left the groung and Deidara stunbled, the giant bird hovered in midair as he regained his composure.

" Guess I'm a little rusty,un." He muttered to himself as the bird launched itself into the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Deidara?" Sasori called as he walked down the hallway, searching for the blonde. " Dei-" He stopped short as he noticed a piece of paper lying on the kitchen table. Curiously he picked it up and examined it, it was a note from Deidara:

_Sasori no Danna,_

_I've gone out for some fresh air, should be back in an hour._

_-Deidara_

Sasori sighed aggrivatedly as he flung himself onto the couch. God that blonde was a pain. A flash of worry shadowed his face, what if Deidara did something really stupid? What if he ended up getting them found out? or killed?

He quickly shook his head in an effort to shove those thoughts to the back of his head. Deidara wasn't that stupid, he might act childish at times, but he was an S-classed missing-nin and had the skills to back it up. He sighed. Maybe he was overthinking this whole situaton, Deidara had probably just gone for a walk around the village. No harm in that, right?

" Agh!" Sasori groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and began to pace anxiously. This didn't feel right, somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Growling slightly Sasori put on his sandals and stomped out of the house to serch for Deidara.

----------------------------------------------

" Woohooo!" Deidara howled with glee as the bird spun in midair. Granted, he was too high for anyone on the Hidden Leaf to notice anything other than a normal bird out for an afternoon fly. " This is so totally awesome!!!" He exclaimed as a large gust of wind blew his hair past his shoulders. The bird did a sideways spin, and Deidara crouched down on three limbs to avoid falling. He may have bee an expert- or rather, the _only _person with experience- at riding clay birds, but going almost a month without flying was going to take a toll on one's reflexes.

Laughing almost demonically, he took the bird higher, higher, above the clouds and other birds. He loved it. Up that high, you have a clear view of the atmosphere, nothing else in sight. The clouds form a white barrier beneath you. Oh how he would have loved to detonate a bomb up there, but he knew better. After all, if a piece of shrapnel fell into Konoha, there'd be a good chance that the ANBU black ops'd be able to identify him, as his Kibaku Nendo was infused with his chakra.

Deciding to take advantage of the flight conditions, he began pulling off combinations of impossoble maneuvers. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so free.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_' Damnit.' _Sasori mentally cursed as he sped through Konoha. This couldn't be good, he couldn't find Deidara anywhere, normally it was simple to find the effeminate blonde, and if he hadn't glimpsed him yet, there was a goog chance he wouldn't find him anywhere.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach tightened. Feeling desperate, the paniked suna-nin ran toward the Hokage Tower. Dodging villagers as he ran, he burst through the front doors of the Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------

Deidara careened along on his bird, still flipping and spinning carelessly. Suddenly a powerful thermal struck the underside of the sculpture, throwing it dangerously off-balance.

" Whoa...!" He murmured as he lost his footing atop his art and fell, down, past the clouds and toward the village below.

--------------------------------------------------------

" Hokage-Sama!" Sasori yelled as he flew into the office, in too much of a hurry to notice how out of place he was in this situation.

" Yes, Shu, To what do I owe this blatant interruption?" Tsunade inquired, peering up over a large pile of paperwork to glare at the puppet._' What the hell happened to his hair!?!'_

" Well, milady, I've lost my brother, and I think he may be out causing trouble." 'Shu' said quickly, trying to think of an adequate excuse for his intrusion.

" Yes, yes, w-" Tsunade was cut off by a scream of pain as a figure fell through the roof of her office, crashing into the wooden floorboards. Dazed and obviously injured, Deidara emerged from the rubble.

" Sasori no Danna!" Deidara yelled without thinking, unaware of where he was or the people that were there.

" What is the meaning of this!?!" Tsunade demanded, slamming a hand down onto her desk. Sasori and Deidara, sensing her rising chakra, began backing away. They knew they were in deep trouble this time. Hopefully they could get away...

" ANBU! Detain them!" She roared. At this, Several of the leaf's ANBU, all clad in their armor and porclean masks, flickered into the room drawing their katana. One of them appeared in the doorway, blocking the exit route.

" Shit! Now you blew it!" Sasori growled as he quickly detached his arm, using the blade attached to his elbow joint to cut down the guard behind them. " Deidara! Come on!" He yelled over his shoulder as he made a break for the exit. Deidara spun around and sprinted after him, not turning to see if the Bloack Ops were following them.

" After Them!" Tsunade yelled at the ANBU, whe all gave a short ' Hai, Hokage-Sama' before following the escaped ninja _' Ugh, I am so stupid, how could I not notice their behaviour?' _She scolded herself _' And that blonde, 'deidara' was it? He fell through the roof and was still able to run... Just who are they?'_ She snorted in annoyance as she took out a Bingo Book, flipping through the pages until she found the ones she was looking for.

" Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori, Ex-Ninja of Iwa and Suna...S-classes...Akatsuki members!?!?" She yelled the last part in disbelief. She couldn't believe they had such valuable ninja right in the palm of their hand!

" Shizune! Assemble the Chunin and Jonin, make sure you get Naruto, and I don't care if he just got back!" She barked at her assistant, who bowed hurriedly as she ran to fulfill her orders.

' I will NOT let them escape!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End chapter 4**

**YAY!!!! I have done it! I'm finally getting into interesting parts!**

**Apologies to anyone who got confused...**


End file.
